


Snakebite

by Sylvain_is_a_puppy (Lunaticality)



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Blow Jobs, Bullshit yaoi tropes, Helpful Byleth, M/M, Masturbation, Oral Sex, PWP, Porn with Feelings, Shameless Smut, Some form of bloodplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-20
Updated: 2020-06-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:00:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24815746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunaticality/pseuds/Sylvain_is_a_puppy
Summary: Felix was bitten by a snake. Sylvain was tasked with sucking out the venom.
Relationships: Felix Hugo Fraldarius/Sylvain Jose Gautier
Comments: 7
Kudos: 76





	Snakebite

Sylvain had many questions.

But his professor’s face was so remarkably blank that he almost looked _bored_. Sylvain knew that wasn’t the case, only because he had known the man for a while by now, and it was the face he got. For at least 90% of the time.

Still the utter lack of expression made him question whether he was wrong, that this was nothing but a completely normal task, and he was overreacting.

“So Felix was bitten by a snake and you want me to suck the venom out.” Sylvain summarized, just to make sure he heard it right.

“Yes.”

The short answer left him no time to think of a good response. Sylvain shifted his weight uncomfortably, “he’d probably prefer to do it himself, you know?”

“He can’t reach it. It’s on his leg.”

Well now Sylvain felt a little stupid. Fortunately Byleth seemed to have passed no judgment, his face still devoid of any emotion.

Sylvain opened his mouth again and nearly blurted out the one burning question on his mind– _why me?_ –before he thought through it, and decided not to.

Byleth apparently considered the matter fully settled since he called Mercedes in, “we’ll leave this to him,” he told the healer, nodding slightly in Sylvain’s direction. Sylvain watched as his professor took his leave. His gaze slowly turned towards Mercedes.

“It’s not fatal,” she started with a gentle, reassuring smile, “luckily, the venom is not dangerous; if we leave it be, Felix won’t be able to move his leg for a few days, then the effect will fade away. So no pressure, really, it’s just more convenient if you can get it out.” Mercedes spoke just a tad faster than her usual calm self, but otherwise she was completely poised and unquestioning. This woman was truly made for this job, Sylvain thought. Not for the first time, he felt grateful to have her.

Mercedes smiled again, handing Sylvain a small tray with a towel, an empty bowl and a glass bottle of clear liquid as she continued to explain, “this type of venom moves slowly, if you can get about half a bowl, it should be enough. Clean the wound with alcohol before you start.”

Sylvain looked at the objects on the tray, then back at her. Did everyone just assume that he should be the one to do it?

“And don’t worry, it only goes through blood; it’s ok if you accidentally ingest some,” Mercedes tilted her head, her voice gently guiding Sylvain back to the task, “you don’t have any open wounds in your mouth, do you?”

Sylvain blinked a few more times, “no,” he answered, inconspicuously swirling his tongue inside his mouth just to double check, “I don’t think so.”

“You’ll be safe then. Even if you do, the worst is that it numbs your facial muscles and you won’t be able to talk for a while.”

Some people would crudely point out that having Sylvain shut up for a few days wouldn’t be particularly undesirable, but Mercedes wasn’t one of them. Sylvain almost wished that she was, that she’d say something like that so he could laugh it off and regain some of his charming nonchalance, but alas, she was too nice. In fact, she appeared to have finished with the instructions, and made a gesture for Sylvain to follow her.

Sylvain looked around as they crossed the bustling camp site. Dimitri was talking to the professor with Dedue. Byleth noticed him from afar, his gaze locked with Sylvain’s for a brief second before he turned to face the prince again. Ingrid was taking care of the horses. Annette and Ashe were unpacking and organizing their supplies.

Just another day on the road, each one busy at what they do best. Except for him, of course, whose job was _this_.

“There’s clean water inside in case you need it.” Mercedes’ voice brought Sylvain back again. She made a motion with her eyes towards the tent, “good luck!”

The medical tent always had the same familiar layout no matter where they set it up. Sylvain’s gaze naturally flew to the back of it, and found Felix sitting on the makeshift bed. The corners of his lips cast slightly downwards per their resting position, but his eyebrows were relaxed, so he was probably done being angry at the whole mishap and had now resigned to whatever remedy they threw at him. Amber eyes flicked up to meet Sylvain’s as the latter entered; they wavered for a second, but didn’t turn away.

Holding the tray in one hand, Sylvain scratched the back of his head with the other. He tugged the muscles around his mouth in an attempt at smiling, but the twitching movement didn’t feel natural at all even to himself. This was easily the most awkward they had been with each other, ever, Sylvain thought in dismay. Felix looked like a trapped animal in the far end of the tent. He didn’t seem particularly defensive, just unsure about what to happen.

What was about to happen was _medical treatment_. Helping out a friend, that too. Sylvain blamed himself for not playing it off when he had the chance. Now the tone had been set and as a result, both of them were being super weird about it.

He dragged his feet and walked towards Felix while the other’s gaze followed him. He stopped in front of him, kneeled down on one leg and put the tray on the ground. He looked up; amber eyes stared straight back at him.

Sylvain shrugged stiffly; he had just shed his armors when Byleth called for him, his muscles still a little sour.

“Uh, professor said you were bitten and asked me to help,” he said in a flat tone. He didn’t want to sound too spirited, like he would enjoy doing the very thing that made Felix uneasy, but he didn’t want Felix to feel bad as if he was putting Sylvain through some unpleasant chore. It was a difficult balance.

“Okay.” Felix muttered.

They carefully maintained eye contact. With Sylvain kneeling in between Felix’s legs, it would be too awkward to look anywhere else.

Sylvain’s eyes jumped from Felix’s face straight to his boots, pointedly skipping everything in between. Being this close he could vaguely feel the heat emitting from the other’s body. Sylvain halted himself from sliding too deep into that thought, instead he reached a hand for the buckles on Felix’s boots as if the tiny metal parts would cool him down. “It’s on your leg, right? Let’s take these off.”

Hesitantly, Felix pulled his foot back. Sylvain’s eyes leaped back to his face with a question mark. Felix refused to meet his gaze this time, staring straight down and hiding his face behind loose strands of hair. “It’s closer to the other end,” he mumbled.

In silence, Felix’s hands began to move. Sylvain didn’t know where he was looking, but somehow he saw Felix took off his belt, opened the buttons and pushed his pants down to mid-thigh. And there they were, two puncture wounds, dark red striking against the pale skin of his inner thigh.

“Geez, those are big,” Sylvain hissed, concerns overriding other thoughts for a brief moment. He moved closer to check the wounds, “does it hurt?”

“A little,” out of habit Felix’s eyes went to Sylvain’s when he answered his question. Sylvain’s head was pretty much in his laps now. He quickly hid his face again.

Sylvain poured some alcohol onto the towel and started to clean the wounds. Tiny gushes of blood oozed out at the light pressure. “Let me know if I’m being too rough.” Sylvain said, carefully wiping the blood away.

Felix nodded, then he realized that the other couldn’t see it, so he grunted in response.

After a few wipes, Sylvain decided that it was good to go. He tugged at Felix’s calf, urging him to sit closer to the edge, to which Felix obliged, scooting over and opening his other leg to give Sylvain more access. Sylvain moved forward a bit, too; he was now on both knees, his left hand anchored on the gathered fabric just above the edge of Felix’s boot. His right hand didn’t have anywhere proper to grab on to, so he supported his weight on his right arm against the floor.

He eyed the exposed skin on Felix’s right thigh. Unlike the rest of his body, it was pristine and unscarred except for the bitemark. The skin there was pale and smooth, almost delicate, even though the carved shape of strong muscles underneath suggested anything but.

It must have been an incredibly salacious snake, Sylvain observed, as the bite in question was entirely too close to Felix’s crotch. When professor said Felix was bitten somewhere he couldn’t reach, Sylvain’s first thought was his neck. The idea of sucking on his childhood friend’s neck made him all fidgety, but in all honesty, Sylvain couldn’t decide if _this_ was better or worse.

But the longer he hesitated, the more suspicious he looked. _Don’t think,_ Sylvain thought to himself, _just roll with it_.

Resolutely he leaned in for Felix’s thigh, covering the wounds with his mouth and _sucked_. Felix’s skin felt as smooth as he imagined, warm and creamy despite the firm muscles beneath, the exquisite texture deliciously pressed against the moist inside of his mouth. Thick, rich liquid slowly seeped in; his mind involuntarily registered its taste as Felix’s blood came in contact with his tongue—first the unmistakable metallic taste of blood, then a hint of sweetness, perhaps due to the venom, mixed with the faint aroma of alcohol left on Felix’s skin.

It was like when he had wine for the first time. It wasn’t very good in the beginning, but it only got better.

Felix’s leg flinched as Sylvain hollowed his cheeks and sucked again. He inhaled sharply at the sudden pressure, a small groan escaped him.

After a few seconds, Sylvain pulled his head up, making a wet pop as his lips left the skin. He turned away and emptied his mouth into the bowl, watching half-lidded as the last drops of the rich, velvety liquid dripped from his lips. He felt a little light-headed. He shouldn’t have; it’s not even his blood, and he’d seen enough blood anyway to not feel anything special about it.

Sylvain took the towel and wiped away the residue of blood, alcohol and spit left on Felix’s thigh. The skin there had blushed into an enticing shade of pink, faint colors showing through the light, almost translucent skin. Sylvain didn’t look up; he didn’t trust himself to have the right expression, not with the strangely addictive taste lingering on his teeth. Out of instinct and some sort of _appetite_ , he put his mouth back and sucked again at the waiting warm flesh.

Like he couldn’t stop savoring the blood, he couldn’t stop hearing Felix’s groans, either. Sylvain had heard those before, short, breathy sounds that came out of Felix when he was exerting effort or hit by surprise. They didn’t always take him _there_ , but they could, when he hadn’t released himself for too long, after which he couldn’t meet his friend’s eyes for a good while.

Maybe because the pain was persistent, the sounds Felix was making now were longer, more drawn-out, his voice bumped involuntarily as air pushed in and out of his throat. The shaky sounds reacted to Sylvain’s movements in the most satisfying way as he sucked and chewed at Felix’s thigh. They were doing a lot for him, Sylvain had to admit, and through his shamefully perverted mind he vaguely remembered that Felix was groaning _in_ _pain_. He needed to check if his friend was doing okay. Without breaking contact, he dared to sneak a peek up.

Felix was not looking at him, much to Sylvain’s relief; his head was tilted back, his left arm raised up, holding a hand that covered his mouth. It didn’t seem to do much, as air was not the only thing that carried the sound, the low vibrations of his moaning resonated down his body and fed straight into Sylvain’s mouth.

Sylvain saw something dripping down Felix’s chin. He hoped it was sweat and not tears; Felix’s pain tolerance was pretty high, and Sylvain seriously could not imagine how much it had to hurt to make him _cry_. Nervously, Sylvain wondered if he did something wrong. He swirled his tongue across the soft skin in his mouth, lightly caressing it to try offer some comfort.

Felix sighed in relief when Sylvain lifted his head again. His breathing had become erratic, his body heaving slightly with each intake of air.

Sylvain spit into the bowl. The last drop of blood hung on to his lower lip and refused to let go until gravity finally tore it away; it hit the rim of the bowl and slid down into the dark pool that had started to accumulate. Sylvain wondered what they would do with it afterwards. How it would feel like to take a sip, and have the thick liquid running down his throat as he swallowed.

If he was going to drink it, though, he’d much prefer to have it nice and warm.

He wetted his lips and surely, they tasted like blood. With the other end of towel Sylvain quickly wiped his mouth, hoping that it would rid him of any bloodstain and that he didn’t look as disturbing as his thoughts were. He gathered himself before looking up, “does that hurt?” he asked in genuine concern.

Felix lowered his head, hand still covering half of his face. “Yes,” his voice came out in a muffled grunt.

Sylvain didn’t expect Felix to admit it so honestly. His eyes were half hidden behind curtain of hair, but Sylvain knew that look, although he hadn’t seen it in quite a while. It was the look Felix gave him back when they were kids, when Felix hurt himself and Sylvain was tasked with rubbing ointment on his bruises. A look that demanded tenderness in return for the pain he was in, regardless of the fact that the person in front was not at fault and was only trying to help.

Sylvain almost smiled at how endearing it was. Then he remembered it was the adult Felix he was dealing with, who would ruthlessly smack him if he dared to curve up his lips. “Sorry,” Sylvain cleared his throat, “I’ll be gentle.”

Instinctively he put a hand over the wounded area and rubbed soothing circles around it. But instead of relaxing, Sylvain felt the muscles tensing under his touch. He then realized how improper it must have looked, him caressing Felix’s bare thigh, so he quickly pulled his hand back to rest on Felix’s knee. After a second, he decided to withdraw it altogether and drop it by his side. “Uh,” Sylvain made the awkward sound again, “I heard the venom only numbs you for a few days, so if you want me to stop…”

“No.” Felix sniffed, dark brows furrowed in annoyance at the ridiculous proposition. He had removed the hand from his face, lips tightly pursed.

“Alright then,” Sylvain sighed, eyes turning back to the task. The abused skin there was raw and slightly swollen, _inviting_ , and Sylvain could almost taste its softness just by staring. It looked familiar now, like something he was supposed to put his mouth on, something _his_.

The wet heat came back, and Felix instantly regretted that he somehow made Sylvain go more gently. The one sharp suction was broken into soft, smaller ones, with a lot more lips and tongue, and as a result they felt like actual kisses now, which Felix struggled to remind himself that they were not. The spasms of pain and, dare he say, _pleasure_ , knocked all air out of him, and fighting down those shameful sounds had become almost impossible, as they seemed to be connected more to his desperate gasps for air than to his actual vocal cords. There was no use in covering his mouth; he might need to choke himself in order to smother those sounds, Felix thought grimly. He wished someone outside would have the mercy to be loud and make some noises, for Goddess’ sake.

Felix tilted his head back and stared at the tent’s ceiling, desperately searching for a distraction, anything that could take his mind off the redhead and his sinful mouth; he tried to imagine a sword fight with a powerful foul, but no, the sporadic pangs of pain jerked him back every time, to the maddening sensation of tongue brushing against open wounds and teeth lightly grazing his inflamed skin.

Worst of all, his body didn’t understand the situation. It was convinced that because Sylvain’s mouth was there, it would eventually move to a certain part nearby and as a result it had been feeding him crazy anticipation there, completely against his will.

Unable to reason with his body nor to cover it, with his pants pushed halfway down Felix could barely be more exposed that he already was. He was visibly hard in his underthing, the only bright side being that it was pointing the _other_ way so it wasn’t blatantly in his friend’s face. Felix didn’t know if Sylvain could tell that some of the curly red hair on the back of his head had brushed against the undyed fabric of his undergarments. He might not have felt that in particular, but there was no way in hell that Sylvain hadn’t noticed anything at all.

Felix’s head dropped in despair. He couldn’t get any harder and he couldn’t make his hardness go away, so he might as well enjoy it, if enjoying such a thing was possible at all. With that semi-rational thought, Felix directed his gaze at last to where he had been avoiding. As aroused as he was, it’s not like he could cum just by looking.

Strays of fiery red hair fell on Sylvain’s forehead. The tip of his nose brushed against Felix’s skin as he pretty much buried his face in the other’s leg. He had his eyes closed, lips pushing rhythmically into the flushed skin at each small suction. Felix could vaguely feel blood seeping through his veins; the pain wasn’t too bad to begin with and now it had mostly faded into a tickle. He stared hungrily as Sylvain’s lips pressed forward into an open-mouthed pout, then releasing the pressure and making a wet _chu_ sound as he drew back. His lips were tainted, redder than usual, soft flesh shifting shapes as they moved languidly against Felix’s skin.

Felix didn’t cum at the sight, but he was pretty darn close.

He watched on helplessly as Sylvain _kissed_ his inner thigh—because those were undoubtedly kisses if Felix had ever seen one—the bastard even had his hand next to it, thick, calloused fingers rubbing at the sensitive skin. All these sensations fed directly into Felix’s cock, and he realized, much to his dismay, that it was a mistake to think he couldn’t get any harder.

Sylvain definitely noticed. He was just fucking with him now.

As if he heard the complaint, Sylvain cracked his eyes open and looked up at Felix. Out of pure indignation Felix’s eyes didn’t dart away immediately. He was rewarded (punished?) with a mischievous wink from the redhead. Felix felt his blood boil.

Sylvain finally pulled up. He spit out the blood and wiped his face clean. “I think that’s probably enough,” he eyed the bloody bowl that now sat half-full, “are you feeling alright?”

Felix glared daggers at him.

Taking that as a yes, Sylvain casually folded the towel and used its clean side to wipe one last time at the wounded area. Blood was no longer coming out; the soft fabric mainly picked up Sylvain’s saliva. Satisfied with his work, the red-haired culprit put everything back on the tray and stood up.

“Need help with anything else?” Sylvain asked brightly. He was clearly struggling to keep a straight face, if the slight twitching around his mouth was any telling, but he somehow managed.

Felix didn’t say anything. He wasn’t even looking at Sylvain anymore, his eyes dropped down behind dark lashes. It made Sylvain feel bad, just a little, in any case not enough for him to _not_ turn around and make a show of walking towards the exit.

It was a tense moment when he reached the door. With a smug smirk to himself, he raised a hand to open it.

“ _Sylvain._ ” Felix’s voice stopped him right before his fingers could touch anything. It had the perfect mix of anger, resignation and _need_.

The syllables of his own name never sounded so sweet.

Sylvain had been grinning from ear to ear as soon as he turned his back on Felix. He stood there facing the tent’s curtain and took a moment to rearrange his expression. _Don’t blow it_ , Sylvain reminded himself. There was something to be gained from this, and he’d be ill-advised to make Felix more embarrassed than he already was.

Sylvain turned around when he felt calm enough, but it did nothing to prepare him for the view before his eyes. Felix stayed where he left him, sitting on the edge of the bed with legs wide open, hands grabbing tightly onto the bed sheet at both sides; he was neatly dressed from head to toe except for the parcel around his groin, the sharp contrast made the outline of his hardness all the more obscene. His eyes were cast downwards, a dark blush peeking through strands of loose hair. “Come here,” he muttered without looking up. Just two simple words, yet Felix sounded out of breath.

It only took Sylvain a few strides to walk back, and he could feel his pants getting a little tight with each step. He stopped in front of Felix, who tilted up to catch his gaze. The height difference in their current positions looked too intimidating; Sylvain also didn’t want Felix to be on eye-level with his crotch and find out about his own problem, so he kneeled down again between Felix’s legs, taking a more submissive position and back to where he was a moment ago. He placed both hands on Felix’s knees, thumbs rubbing against the leather of his boots. “Well?” he looked up with raised eyebrows.

Felix frowned, then gulped. His Adam’s apple shifted uncomfortably under the turtleneck. His mouth opened, lips moved as if to say something, but no word came out.

Sylvain studied with misty eyes how Felix panted through parted lips. His mouth went dry. He chewed on the inside of it, desperately fighting down the urge to claim those lips right then and there and kiss Felix stupid. He scooted a little closer. “What is it, Felix?” Sylvain whispered.

His little encouragement almost tipped over the balance and it made Felix’s head spin. Ideally, he would much prefer to have Sylvain initiate it—it would be safer that way. He didn’t want to be the one that crossed the line, didn’t want to ask for anything that might taint their friendship; no matter how badly he wanted it, it wasn’t worth the risk of _losing Sylvain_.

Gosh. Just the thought of those two words made his stomach clench.

Sylvain pretty much kissed his thigh. Winked at him. Didn’t mind his obvious boner and even came back to him. All evidence led to one conclusion, yet for some reason Felix couldn’t be sure.

He looked again into Sylvain’s eyes to find a little something that he might well have imagined, but fortunately it was the last piece he needed to press forward. Sylvain could laugh all he wanted; Felix would play it off as a joke, if things had come to that.

 _It’s not a big deal_ , Felix told himself, _you won’t lose him_.

Felix shut his eyes anxiously and took a few more breaths. He wanted to look at Sylvain when he says it, but when he finally opened his eyes, the courage was gone. “Help me with this” was all he could manage, spilled quickly before he could stop himself, voice barely audible and face fully red.

Sylvain took a deep inhale. He could see the wheel turning in Felix’s head, but he wasn’t sure what it was about. He considered pressing his shy friend to be more specific, to name _exactly_ what he wanted him to do, but Felix already looked way too distressed, and Sylvain doubted if he could, or should, push any further. He had a better idea anyway.

“I’ll do it,” he smiled slyly, gently squeezing Felix’s knees, “if you return the favor.”

Felix’s eyes expanded slightly. He looked puzzled, “sure.”

To cut off any attempts at repaying him with a freaking training session, Sylvain added: “…by doing the _exact same thing_. To _me_.”

Felix’s eyes were fully wide now. He blinked quickly, “now?”

“No, not now,” Sylvain sighed, “when we get back. I’ll…let you know.”

Felix’s blush intensified as he visibly went through the idea in his head. Before he could utter any stupid question like “why?” or “why me?”, Sylvain jumped to answer first, “it’s only fair, Felix.” He shifted to a more serious tone, mentally crossing his fingers.

Felix bit into his lower lip. He swallowed again.

“Fine,” he finally mumbled under his breath, “if you want.”

“Oh trust me,” Sylvain exhaled in relief, “I do.”

With that he lowered his gaze, at last, to where his prize was. The tent in Felix’s groin looked adorable, trying to hide its prominent form behind a thin layer of undergarments. Sylvain leaned in and gave it a small kiss. The gasp that came out of Felix made him smile as he brushed his lips against the heated shaft; he moved his head to lightly nibble at it through the fabric, lips tracing its shape with scattered kisses. He ducked his head lower to suck at the balls, circling them with his tongue and wetting the soft fabric in his mouth.

Felix squirmed under the touch, “ _Sylvain_ ,” he panted amid shaky moans, in a mix of both protest and encouragement. The redhead in question chuckled darkly, pressing his face into the other’s clothed erection and nuzzled against it like a small animal. With closed eyes he ran the tip of his nose along Felix’s length, occasionally sticking his tongue out for a quick lick.

When his eyes opened again, Sylvain was satisfied to see that above all the wet marks he left, there appeared a new one not of his making, small pool of thick liquid seeping through the fabric. He hooked a finger inside and ran it along the hem, watching as the bulge beneath twitched with interest.

Warm brown eyes darted upwards with a smirk, “can I take these off?”

Felix nodded impatiently. He was tempted to yank them off himself, but he needed both his arms for support or else he might collapse.

For whatever reason, Sylvain didn’t use his hands either. He straightened up and connected his forehead with Felix’s abdomen, then deftly caught the edge in between his teeth and jerked the whole thing down in one smooth motion. Felix’s member bounced out of constraint, brushing against Sylvain’s cheek in its movement. Finally with nothing in between, Sylvain reached down with his tongue and swiped up, giving it a long, broad lick.

Amid waves of pleasure that was too much and not nearly enough, Felix looked down, and couldn’t help but notice that he rarely got to see his taller friend from this angle. He was still quite handsome, Felix had to say, his brow bone casting a shadow that gave those deep brown eyes a malicious glint as he _played_ with Felix’s thing, kissing and licking while his long fingers casually maneuvered it around, as if it was a…

There was nothing to compare it to, really. Felix couldn’t imagine Sylvain doing _this_ with anything but his cock, pressing his beautiful face and mouth all over it like he was trying to coat himself with Felix’s scent.

The idea excited some primal parts in him and sent sharp thrills down his spine. He put a hand on the redhead and ran his fingers through soft curly locks, pressing messily into the skull and resisting the urge to pull at the hair.

Sylvain hummed lightly. He lifted his head to lick only at the tip, swirling his tongue over and around the slit to smear the sticky substance pooled there. After the head was completely wet, he gathered some saliva in his mouth and drooled more onto it. A thread of liquid connected his lips to the tip of Felix’s cock. It looked _obscene_.

“ _Sylvain_ ,” Felix panted out the last word left on his mind, his body grilled with anticipation as the other slowly, _slowly_ brought his mouth down to the tip and slowly parted his lips and wrapped them tightly around Felix’s length, pulling it in little by little to the heavenly heat.

An embarrassingly high-pitched sound escaped Felix when Sylvain started to slide up and down the shaft, the strange sensation fried his nerves and made his skin crawl. The sound made Sylvain pause for a short second before he resumed bobbing his head, his chest lightly shaking and Felix knew he was laughing.

Felix was about to smack his stupid head when Sylvain timely hollowed his cheeks and _sucked_ , forcing out a longer, even more delicious noise out of the angry swordsman as all rational thoughts were erased from his mind. He never experienced anything like this, like every single part of his body that was capable of _feeling_ was contracted into one point, in the softness of Sylvain’s lips and the slickness of his tongue and the tight heat of his mouth. It dissolved his control like butter on a frying pan, his hand fisted through the red hair on its own, his mind unable to register the lustful moans that could _not_ have possibly come out of himself.

Sylvain let him go, and he whimpered at the loss. “If you keep making those sounds, Felix,” Sylvain growled, breathless, voice low with a dark edge that made Felix’s cock twitch. He didn’t continue, the air around them fell silent except for both men’s heavy breathing and the wet noise of Sylvain’s hand lazily stroking Felix’s length. “I’m not exactly known for my self-restraint, you know.” His eyes flicked up with a sneer.

There was a bone-chilling danger in those deep brown eyes, the thirst of a predator, and it made Felix want to cross him just to see what would happen. He was not the one to back down from any threat.

It was an empty threat, Sylvain knew it; his body was burning and the only way to quench that fire was to push Felix down and have his way with him, but that he could not do, for a variety of reasons. Defeated by reality but also terribly aroused by that thought alone, he put his mouth back on Felix and started sucking him again, his hand twisting as he stroked him near the base, moving in opposite direction with his lips as he pushed himself further and further and took in more of Felix with each dive. He could feel the hardness throbbing against the root of his tongue, and when Felix bucked his hips it hit there; Sylvain grabbed on to Felix’s thigh to hold himself still for a second, with Felix’s entire length in his mouth, before finally releasing it.

Felix’s cock jolted out of his mouth and broke the silver thread that connected them. It glistened with a thick layer of saliva, the shine made it look like some sort of indecent hard candy. Sylvain looked up again to take in the wonderful sight that was Felix’s beautifully flushed sex face. For once he looked soft and vulnerable, aroused beyond his own control and completely at Sylvain’s mercy. _So cute_ , Sylvain thought. He held Felix’s length steady with one hand and leisurely licked around its swollen head, tasting Felix’s pre-cum mixed with his own spit. “It’s not that hard,” he flashed a smug smirk at the other, very pleased with what he did to him, “I thought it would hurt more than that.”

Felix stared back with glassy eyes. He seemed confused and was clearly unable to appreciate the magnitude of what Sylvain just achieved—knowing him, he probably wasn’t fully aware of what exactly happened. Sylvain sighed. Oh well. He couldn’t hold it against his prudish friend, but still he would like some recognition. “Does it feel good?” he prompted.

Felix let out a whimper as he nodded hurriedly, and Sylvain felt fingers pushing at the back of his head. “Again,” Felix demanded, his voice hoarse, raw and downright needy. Sylvain realized that there were few things he wouldn’t do if Felix commanded him like this. He’d gladly let Felix pin his head down and fuck his throat to his heart’s content, for one.

“Yes,” Sylvain panted eagerly, pressing his face against the base of Felix’s cock, “give me one second, baby,” he grumbled, the strong musky scent invaded his head and added to the strange mix of smell and taste that drove him absolutely nuts. He reached both hands down, and clumsily pulled open the fastenings of his pants.

Felix chewed on his lower lip as Sylvain ran a hand along his hard length to rub off some of the bodily fluid before placing that hand on his own, his shoulders shaking in the unmistakable movement of jerking off. His mouth and other hand returned to Felix, and Felix felt the sweet pressure swelling faster than ever. He tilted his head to peak at Sylvain’s bare erection, his large hand moving rapidly between concealing and revealing it, the knowledge that Sylvain was pleasuring himself while sucking him alone nearly pushed him over the edge.

He was so close. Felix could _feel_ Sylvain groaning into his cock, the low, muffled sound had his body aching with arousal as he hunched over the man kneeling between his legs, his hands sliding their way down the red hair to the back of his neck, his ears, his cheeks, touching everything he could reach. Sylvain’s shoulder blades protruded in the most sensual way as he ducked his head lower and picked up speed on both ends. The tent was filled with obscene noises of fapping and slurping and the smell of sweat and sex. With a choked scream Felix’s body shuddered as he released in Sylvain’s mouth, who grunted at the surge of hot ejaculate and struggled to keep it in; he continued stroking Felix and milked out the last drops on his waiting tongue before gulping it down. Sylvain gave himself a few quick pulls, and came messily on the floor.

As he tried to catch his breath again, Felix vaguely considered what next, one option being that they clean up in silence and pretend nothing happened. But he refused to ruin his sweet, glorious afterglow when he had just come the hardest in his entire life, so Felix followed his heart, for once; he pulled Sylvain up and claimed those lovingly abused lips with his own.

Sylvain seemed surprised, his body a little stiff, then his knees gave in, sending both of them tumbling down onto the hard bed with a loud bang. It hurt, but Felix didn’t care because Sylvain was kissing him back, sucking at his lips and sliding his tongue in, the tips of their tongues brushed teasingly against each other. It was not how he imagined their first kiss, not with the bitterness of his own cum and a faint aftertaste of blood. But he also tasted Sylvain, his scent melted into the wet warmth and the electric sparks that shot through his body when their tongues touched, and Felix chased after it, tilting his head to reach deeper into the other’s mouth.

It felt _so good_ , and it was the perfect amount of stimuli, not so overwhelming that he would lose control, but enough to keep his mind fuzzy so he could enjoy this, like how it felt to have Sylvain on top of him, his weight pinning him down, and how their tongues hungrily sought after each other like they could never get enough.

Felix reached up to cup Sylvain’s cheeks with both hands, pulling him closer while caressing his face because it felt _right_. Sylvain hummed into his mouth; the little sound of contentment was so delicious Felix wanted to _eat_ him.

He could do this for hours, Felix thought, just kissing and being kissed.

His small wish was shattered by someone knocking loudly at the metal pole holding up the tent’s door. The two of them jolted apart and froze in place, staring wide-eyed at each other.

“Sylvain, Felix, are you two alright in there?” Professor’s voice drifted in from the outside.

In a panicked exchange of looks, they decided that Sylvain should do the talking. Sylvain gulped under pressure.

“Y-es.”

Both grimaced at the voice crack.

Byleth either didn’t notice, or he already knew everything, or he just really respected personal boundaries because he didn’t make a move to enter. “We are having a meeting shortly, come out when you’re done,” he informed them.

They stayed perfectly still until the sound of professor’s footsteps trailed off. “Very smooth,” Felix snarked under his breath. He gave the other a small push and Sylvain quickly rolled off of him. “What do you expect, Felix?” Sylvain sighed wearily and hauled himself to his feet, “I just had something _hard_ shoved down my throat. Repeatedly.” He threw a glance at Felix, then his face cracked into a smile at the other’s furious blush. Sylvain wiggled his eyebrows, “good thing you didn’t last _incredibly_ long.”

“You…!” Felix couldn’t believe what he just heard. Insufferable idiot was insufferable, and he almost threw the towel in said idiot’s face. He _was_ grateful and even felt a little guilty until that last part, and now a certain redhead was not getting any words of appreciation from him.

Cleaning up wasn’t too hard because luckily they didn’t make a horrible mess, his spent was in Sylvain and Sylvain’s was on the floor. When it was all taken care of, Felix rinsed the towel again and twisted out the water before putting it back on the tray. He took the tray and headed for the exit.

“Felix, wait,” Sylvain caught up to him and tugged at his elbow, making him turn halfway back to face him, “it was a joke. You aren’t angry, are you?”

Felix gave him a cold stare. “No,” he rolled his eyes, “and it wasn’t funny.”

The red-haired man laughed nervously. He cleared his throat. “Uh, I was wondering if you would, like,” he scratched his head, “get dinner with me? After we get back?”

Sometimes even Felix himself was surprised by how much of an idiot Sylvain could be. He secretly found it the most endearing thing under the right circumstances, like right now. “We always have dinner together,” he pointed out.

“I know, I know, but this, it’s…different,” Sylvain made a gesture with his hand, then his shoulders slumped at the realization that he didn’t even know what it meant, “I mean, we could go to a nicer place? Outside? Just the two of us.”

“We also did that countless times.”

“Uh, well…how about we go on a ride after?”

“After dinner, in complete darkness?” Felix arched an eyebrow.

Sylvain mentally palmed his face. He obviously didn’t think this one through. Everything he could think of for a date with Felix, they’d already done it many times before. As for the things they had never done…It wouldn’t be very romantic to ask for _those_ things, now would it?

Sylvain could feel his face rapidly turning into the color of his hair. This felt very unfair; he just gave this man a fucking blowjob and now he’s playing dumb when _he_ was the one being asked out. “You know exactly what I mean, Fe,” the redhead nearly pouted as a last resort, “just say yes, alright?” He grumbled, eyes no longer able to meet the other’s, fixated somewhere around Felix’s chin.

Felix lips tugged slightly upwards at how deflated the usually bright and annoyingly confident troublemaker looked at this moment. It was a fine view that he wouldn’t mind seeing again. He took his sweet time.

“Fine,” he finally said, rolling his eyes.

The way Sylvain’s face brightened up made his heart skip a beat. Before he knew it, Sylvain’s hands were under his chin and their lips were touching again.

Felix fully intended it to be nothing but a simple peck, because professor was waiting and they had a meeting to attend, but Sylvain wouldn’t let him go, his tongue insistently licking at Felix’s lips and eagerly seeking entrance. Felix ended up caving in, only because he was holding the tray and couldn’t push the taller man away.

When they finally broke apart, the redhead seemed to have regained much of his normal self, as if kissing was some form of healing magic. His fingers brushed deliberately across the back of Felix’s hands, lightly caressing his knuckles as he took over the tray. Sylvain leaned closer and breathed into Felix’s ears, “I look forward to when you return the favor,” he whispered with a dark smirk.

Felix glared at the other man, who turned around and gleefully jogged out of the tent, leaving him with a very graphic mental image. He tried to will it away, with questionable success.

Felix would tell everyone that heavy blushing was a side effect of the snakebite.

**Author's Note:**

> Things that I wanted to happen but didn't: Sylvain grinding on Felix's leg. Oh well.
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
